


The nightmare

by Snowy_mike



Series: Michael's memories [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Drunk Calum, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_mike/pseuds/Snowy_mike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum get's drunk for the first time and Michael thinks its funny, until they get into their hotel room</p>
            </blockquote>





	The nightmare

_It’s always the same_

We’re in a bar, I don’t remember it’s name… He’s getting more drunk than usual, and I think it’s funny because I know he’ll regret it tomorrow.

It’s one in the morning and I’m not feeling like getting wasted so I go grab him and help him walk to the cab. He jokes around a little while the cab doesn’t arrive and gives me his wallet so I can pay the cab driver

After arriving to the hotel and paying the driver, I grab him by his waist and help him walk to the elevator. He complements my hair color, saying that it fits me and he really likes it, making me pout and hover my hand over my heart. He thought I was mad so he hugged me tightly, making me smile.

_**”Don’t be mad at me. You know it kills me when you’re pissed and we don’t talk.”** _

I pat his shoulder softly before wrapping his arm around my shoulder to hep him walk to the door. Sliding the key card into the wooden door, I unlock it and open it, letting him inside first to be sure he doesn’t fall. He tries to take off his clothes as he walks, ending up face planting the mattress and making me laugh, until I realize that’s my bed.

I try to pull him off the bed, but I’m weak, he’s strong, I end up being pulled, landing on top of him. I feel relaxed, smiling to myself and just enjoying the moment, until I feel his hands sliding down to my lower back, and then lower. I jumped, my cheeks burning up and my first instinct was to slap his hand, receiving a whine and a frown from him.

_**"Please, Mikey. Why would I grab your ass?"** _

That’s true, why would he want to grab  _my_  ass. I shrug it off and my bury my face on the his shoulder, the place going silence for a few seconds.

_**”I don’t know… I mean I guess your butt wouldn’t be that bad. It’s just like any other butt. Soft, warm, and touchable.”** _

And with that I feel his hands going too low again, this time grabbing my ass through my skinny jeans. I jump lightly, blushing harder than before and looking at him, slapping both his shoulders and shaking my head.

**_"Shh, Mikey. Please don’t ruin it. Just pretending. It’s ok… Just giving you a little massage…"_ **

I shake my head again, hitting him harder than before and trying to get off him, being pulled closer and getting my ass a firm grip. I feel a strange feeling down there and realize it’s him pressing a finger against my entrance, having both the jean’s and the boxers’ fabric between his finger and my ass.

With that I struggled harder, the actions revealing to be useless when he flips me over and gets on top of me, his hand on my throat.

**_"I am going to touch you and you’re going to shut your mouth so I can enjoy, you got that? Say ‘yes sir’ and maybe I’ll be gentle."_ **

I swallowed dry, closing my eyes and taking deep breathes, just wanting it to stop. I coughed because of the feeling of having a hand around my neck, and try the struggling again, hoping this time it would work. Against my hopes, he once again pushed me against the mattress before flipping me over and sliding my pants and boxers down roughly.

He slaps my cheeks harshly, making me whimper and fight my way out again, biting my lip and looking at him, fear taking over my features

_**"Shh, it’s okay. You’ll cum too. I’ll let you… This time."** _

I feel my insides starting to burn, his dick making its way inside me as he pushes his hips until they are touching mine. I try to yell, but instead I bury my face on the mattress, only hearing muffled sounds. I keep struggling, but he’s too strong and doesn’t let me go.

_**"Oh, fuck, you’re tight."** _

My arms get FREE for a split second, until he grabs them and twists them, taking advantage and starting to thrust me, going slow inside me

_**"God, you feel amazing. Better than I expected. So glad you’re my first,"** _

MY muffled cries for help get louder, my insides burning like hell. But he just ignores it, completely filled with lust, and goes faster, the sound of our hips hitting each other echoing in my head.

This goes by a couple of minutes until he thrusts me one last time and I feel a warm sensation inside me, and then I feel him falling on top of me.

_**”Fuck… Mikey that was… W-wow… Thank you. Thank you so much. I’ve wanted that for a while…”** _

He gets sweeter after that, plants kisses all over my shoulder blades, but I just stand there, shaking and unable to move. Why would he do this? Why would my best friend force himself inside me? I liked him…. I liked him enough for this to happen without being forced.

I finally get hold of my body, my legs feeling weak when I stand up slowly and try to walk to the bathroom.

_**”Mikey? W-where you going? What about cu-ddles?”** _

My legs freeze, my arms start shaking again and I turn my head to look at him. I should do what he says…. I don’t want another physical rampage….

I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood, making my muscles react, and I walk towards my  _friend_. I grab the end of my shirt and try to cover my MEMBERand close my eyes as my body falls next to his. I hug my legs and curl in  ball, choking quiet sobs.

_**”Mikey? What’s wrong? What happened to your lip?”** _

He cares now? After what he did he cares about a little cut on my lip? I shake my head and cover my mouth, my sobs getting louder.

_**"M-Michael? I… Y-you weren’t pretending were you? Y-you really… Really wanted me to stop didn’t you? I… I didn’t- I thought it was…”** _

Pretending? How could someone ever pretend that? I turn my head slightly and notice and on the other end of the bed, covering his mouth and looking at me panicked, so I take a deep breath and gt up again, this time walking to the bathroom and closing the door. I turn the hot water and sit in the bathtub, feeling the hot water hit my back in a constant rhythm. The sound of the water muffles my crying. Good… I don’t want him to hear me cry…

Some time after, I hear what I think is the door to the hall open and close quickly, so I just let myself go and start crying louder, I grip my my hair and shake my head furiously, his voice repeating over and over again inside my head.


End file.
